


My Eyes Only

by Sakuwusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, I'm sorry for writing this mess, Japan National Team mentioned, M/M, Olympic Village Shenanigans, Polyamory, Rough Sex, brain go brr brr, eye emoji eye emoji, get out of here minors, idk how to write this kind of shit, im sorry lmao, lou this is your fault, open relationship sakuatsu, reminiscing the good ole times, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuwusa/pseuds/Sakuwusa
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi both agreed to have an open relationship......or at least, only one of them agrees.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so shoutout to Lou for fuelling me with this idea. I don’t write this type of thing so bare with me :)) enjoy I guess
> 
> P.s. This first chapter is SFW but there is making out in the end so if you don't like that then click out ahaha bye ok now enjoy ehehehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Atsumu expect anything more than that one conversation they had by the entrance of the gym?
> 
> "Oh shit, I'm sor-"
> 
> "Watch where you're going?" The curly raven hissed at the teen, his surgical mask hid most of his annoyance and anger but his furrowing brows were more than enough to make Atsumu understand that the tall, neon banana looking teen was rather unimpressed with their first encounter.
> 
> The thought of that never crossed his mind.

_Relationships are difficult._

Atsumu can admit to that statement. He had no initial idea what he was doing when he asked the curly raven-head for his contact details during training camp, he brushed it off as an impulsive decision fuelled by his teenage demands at that time. Did he regret befriending the fellow at that time? Sure. Did he expect anything more than that one conversation they had by the entrance of the gym?

_"Oh shit, I'm sor-"_

_"Watch where you're going?"_ _The curly raven hissed at the teen, his surgical mask hid most of his annoyance and anger but his furrowing brows were more than enough to make Atsumu understand that the tall, neon banana looking teen was rather unimpressed with their first encounter._

The thought of that never crossed his mind.

What the once gullible teen didn't expect is to see the same raven-head playing alongside him in college. It was already a mere coincidence that they were studying the same major, having the same classes, and even joining the same collegiate volleyball team. To the blonde, having Sakusa Kiyoomi play by his side felt more like a blessing than a curse. Sure, they rarely converse, most of the time it was due to the blonde's inability to hold a conversation. To his surprise, his relations between the young wing spiker improved throughout their years as college teammates, despite their daily conversations being small talk and volleyball-centric topics, even if the topic of conversation wasn't related to the sport, they would discuss about academic matters.

Both Atsumu and Kiyoomi complimented each other in a way. Both of them completely oblivious to the fact _of course._ Atsumu is expressive, talkative, charming, yet intimidating at the same time. Kiyoomi is observant, a fast learner, calm and collected but always has so much on his mind. His head is constantly pounding with ideas and unarticulated opinions, though the contents of his head aren't necessarily of anything valuable of his time.

The two seemed to instinctively click at times unforeseen, like the time when Atsumu couldn't land a serve like he used to, Kiyoomi was there to tell him off and urged the stubborn blonde to take a break to recollect his thoughts, not the most effective way to console him, but it sure did suppress his tantrum and dramatic fit. Another time when Atsumu was paired up with Kiyoomi for a group project, Atsumu wasn't a horrible group mate, but he wasn't the most reliable one either. Despite the constant nagging and half-assed insults from Kiyoomi which still manage to rile up the blonde, the two managed to pull through.

To Kiyoomi, he enjoyed Atsumu's company, he may be an inconvenience, but somehow he enjoys this inconvenience. He doesn't really put visible effort into platonic relationships, most likely because he finds nothing interesting about them, his social ties aren't much of a value to him when compared to his interests, but yet something about the blonde made Kiyoomi rethink his decisions when it comes to bonding. 

Kiyoomi isn't one to make friends, so making connections with his own college peers and volleyball teammates didn't seem like something Kiyoomi would partake in, Kiyoomi would rather bathe in dirt than to speak to strangers that he was bound to leave behind after a few years in university. 

_"C'mon Omi-kun~"_

_"No, Miya." Sakusa grunted as he pried the blonde's hands from his jacket. "What did I say about touching me?" The raven-head shoved the blonde away as he shuffled himself further from him in the lecture hall._

_"Geez Omi, yer really being more prickly than ever...I didn't even touch ya...I touched yer jacket if that's concerning ya" Atsumu shuffled closer to the raven-head, nudging him as he continued pestering him about the upcoming welcoming event for new members of the volleyball club._

_"Yes it's concerning, now I have to wash this and wear something else tomorrow in this lecture hall that loves channeling its inner Antarctica..." Kiyoomi gives up moving away from the annoying blonde, he didn't want to deal with his trivial requests._

_"C'mon Omi...ye can't just go fakin' some illness just ta not go to the welcomin' party...ye must go!" Kiyoomi ignored him, opening his 15-inch laptop, a size big enough to cover the width of his body when looked at from the front of the hall, a tactic Kiyoomi utilises to avoid questioning from his lecturers. Kiyoomi's focus towards his unfinished academic essay drowned out the annoying beeping alarm clock seated next to him, it wasn't until his given nickname being called out a little bit too loud made Kiyoomi jolt, the embarrassed raven-head covered the blonde's mouth out of reflex._

_"Fine! I'll go to the party... watch your volume level when you're using that dumb nickname? I didn't allow you to let the whole world know of your dumb invention..." Kiyoomi whisper shouted at Atsumu, realising the position he was in, he was mildly, no, strongly disgusted by his poor decision making skills. He quickly retracted his hand off of Atsumu's mouth, the blonde still stunned by the sudden sensual proximity, the lower portion of his face still stung with the musky scent of what seems to be hand cream, Atsumu wished he can relive the few seconds of contact he had with Kiyoomi's hand. Both young men turned back to the front of the lecture hall, the blonde couldn't seem to continue listening to the lecture, he wanted to doze off and probably dream of that 5 seconds of contact which happened mere minutes ago._

**_That moment turned out to be the catalyst of what was yet to_ _come._**

Without even a blink of an eye, it was already their final year of university. Your twenties is a prime time to start thinking of which road you wish to take, it's the ultimate choice for a future one desires.

To Atsumu, it was volleyball, only volleyball. He was already receiving countless offers from professional teams, each one adorned with letters complimenting his skills as a setter. Atsumu would gladly accept all of the offers, if only he could split himself into two, oh wait, he has Osamu for that. 

Kiyoomi on the other hand was still contemplating whether he should continue volleyball or to pursue something else outside of volleyball. He knew his parents would be indifferent regarding his choices in life, since his older siblings have already accomplished much prestigious endeavours, so him doing anything at all won't impress nor disappoint his parents in any way. Motoya called him up the other day, questioning his future choice, at the same time breaking the news that he got recruited into a Division 1 team, EJP Raijin. The name was familiar to him, it was among the hundreds of offers he received, his volleyball prowess impressed and attracted organisations, let it be locally or internationally. Motoya told him to "follow his heart", a bit cliche, Kiyoomi thought of it as an overused motivational phrase, but even the most overused things have its own functionality.

_"Omi Omi~" The platinum blonde skipped towards his roommate. Yes, Atsumu lived quite far away from the university. Upon knowing Kiyoomi lives in his own apartment 5 minutes away from the campus, Atsumu shamelessly begged his self-proclaimed "Best friend" to let him share a living space with him, in which Kiyoomi surrendered in the end._

_"What is it, Miya?" The raven head groaned in his seat, laptop in his lap as he shuffled through emails._

_"Have you thought of what you wanted to do yet?" The mustard head scooted closer to his_ _roommate, trying to catch a peep of his laptop screen. The other male shifting positions, not letting the mustard head catch a glimpse of his screen. "C'mon Omi~ I just wanna look"_

_"Just because I'm starting to be a bit more comfortable with you doesn't mean whatever's mine is yours, Miya."_

_"I just want to know your future plans...can't I be a good bestie and be concerned for you?"_

_"You're insufferable..."_

_"Omi..."_

_"Fine. Motoya recommended this team to me because it was among the best teams in Division 1. Plus, we made a pact when we were kids to beat the other when we're on the court. He thinks he can receive my best serve...tch..." Kiyoomi chuckles at the thought of his childhood rivalry with his only tolerable relative._

_"What team is it Omi?" After a few clicks, Kiyoomi turns the screen to Atsumu. Atsumu's eyes widen at the sight of the intimidating figure of a jackal, the words B and J pieced together to form the ever so famous Black Jackal logo._

_"A-are you joining the Jackals?" Atsumu, with bright eyes, was on the verge of tears._

_"Yeah, I already accepted their offer-"_

A _tsumu ignored the rest of his sentence and slammed himself into Kiyoomi, pulling him into a hug. He was beyond ecstatic to hear that he will be, again, playing alongside his best friend who doesn't look like him._

_To him, they were inseparable. Or, were they?_

There was something that had always bothered Atsumu ever since he felt more attached to Kiyoomi. Besides the looming crush he had on his friend, there was also jealousy. You see, Kiyoomi may not be the kind to show affection, in fact he was not the type to show any sort of strong emotions, even if he did have strong emotions for something or someone, he won't show it, he was as steady as a rock, eventually earning him the nickname "Stone Kiyoomi" from his older teammates. Over time, their teammates noticed something, Kiyoomi was most comfortable around the blonde, he was the only person he let lay a finger on him. This, to Atsumu, put the image that he was on Kiyoomi's mind for most of the time being, until their first practice match with what Atsumu can say, one of his most hated teams, not because of the members, okay he lied it was because of the members, one particular member at one.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, stoic and serious, in some ways Atsumu thinks he's attractive, not that he's attracted to him, he just thinks he has the looks to attract people. Apparently, he seems to have caught the attention of his bestie too, Kiyoomi seems EVEN MORE comfortable with him, he didn't even think that was possible to begin with. A flush of jealousy filled Atsumu with rage, part of him didn't want to be intrusive, but at the same time he wanted to make Kiyoomi his. So from then on he was determined, to make Kiyoomi his, no matter how much energy it took.

Which to Atsumu's surprise, isn't too much energy. Since Atsumu is the only person Kiyoomi felt comfortable with, it made sense that the Jackals made them designated roommates, which meant they were the only lucky people to share one unit for themselves, while the rest lived in quads per unit. It wasn't hard to get Kiyoomi to be alone in the room, since he hardly ever invites anyone over, most probably to avoid having to clean up after they left despite them not even leaving any mess (he vacuums daily, I know, scary). Atsumu managed to muster enough energy to finally execute his plan he'd been working on for the past 2 months.

_"Omi, what are you doing out here?"_

_"Look at that, Atsumu..." Kiyoomi pointed at the river._

_"And what about it?"_

_"Cherry blossoms are falling from the trees..."_

_"Didn't think of you as a flower guy..." Atsumu chuckled, concealing the awkward silence that followed. He's gotta ask him out, he'd been planning it for so lo-_

_"So uh, Omi. You've got plans this Saturday?" The coily raven turned to Atsumu, confusion evident in his irises._

_"Atsumu, today is Saturday..."_

_Fuck. Shit. How did I mess up step one already? Shit he's looking at me weird, what do I say? Do I act quirky and play it cool? Thank god Samu and Aran aren't here, they're gonna be makin' jokes about this until the day I die. Dammit Samu, yer gonna pay for this, I can't have someone of my own blood laugh at my misfortune. And Aran, you have been the main cause of my misery ever since Samu and I were lil 4th Grade nuggets I swear I wi-_

_"Atsumu. Hello?" Kiyoomi's hand were holding the blonde steady by his shoulders. "If I were to let you zone out any longer, you would've fallen off the 18th floor..." Atsumu didn't respond, it's as if Kiyoomi's touch paralysed him, he could feel his breathing quicken, his heart palpitating much faster than its normal rate, what was Atsumu feeling anymore? Maybe it was better if he jumped off the-_

_"Atsumu. You're turning red, but..." Kiyoomi's eyes pan down to Atsumu's pale lips, his eyes still staring straight at Kiyoomi, wait is he...crying?_

_"I'm sorry Omi...I just can't do this...it's so hard to hide this Omi-kun..." Atsumu looks down, ashamed at the fact he can't even bring himself to flirt nicely without making fool of himself. "I like ya...I've liked ya ever since training camp...I just really like ya...not like friends like but like like...you know romantic-"_

_Atsumu's word was cut short at the sudden hand raising his chin, inching slowly up his face, cupping his left cheek, wiping away cold tears cooled by the frozen moonlight. Atsumu's head went into a slurry of emotions, he still couldn't seem to process the situation but seeing the small smile from Kiyoomi gave him enough reassurance to not let his knees give in._

_"Took you a while for you to say it." Kiyoomi let out a chuckle, a genuine chuckle. Who knew Omi glistened even more under the pale moonlight, it was ethereal, anyone who experiences it would probably take a hard time to recover from it. Atsumu's head was still in an emotional rollercoaster, his head and his heart, all to Omi._

_Kiyoomi, taking in Atsumu's paralysed expression, he was aware of Atsumu's feelings, but he brushed it off as Atsumu's hopeless romantic trait. Seeing Atsumu at a loss for words was something Kiyoomi liked, mostly because Atsumu was silent, but it gave Kiyoomi time to observe him, his eyes show so much, and Kiyoomi knows Atsumu is willing to give up his pride for Kiyoomi._

_"Tsumu, is this okay?" Atsumu felt a chill down his spine upon hearing the new nickname. Almost no one ever calls him Tsumu, only Samu calls him that. Hearing Kiyoomi say it made him feel much more different, it was oddly...warm. Atsumu, despite still mesmerised by Kiyoomi's dark green orbs, managed to slightly snap bak into reality and gave the raven head a small nod. Leaning even closer, Atsumu felt his breathe down his neck, warm and had a smell of strawberries, most likely from the strawberry pastry Atsumu gave him as a dessert._

_Kiyoomi closed the distance between them, letting themselves melt in each other's embrace. Their lips danced as the kiss slowly deepened, neither male wanted to let go, hands slowly snaked around Atsumu's waist as they went on, the ambient sound of the city drowned out but the romantic tension the two released. Atsumu felt like the fireworks in his system finally erupted, the euphoric rush from the kiss sent him down a trail of jubilance. Upon pulling away, the two tried to catch their breath, saliva dripping down their lips, but the two males were hungry for more._

_Years of unresolved romantic tension was finally resolved that night._

_**And that was the start of a blossoming romance.** _

**Author's Note:**

> DKDDJDJKDJDK I hope you liked this, or at least part of this. Follow me on Twitter (@sakuwusa) if you want to hear me scream on the timeline, once in a while I put an AU thread or two, and if you stay long enough you might get a piece of mediocre artwork from me! Feel free to interact with me on there! I really love making mutuals and would definitely enjoy making a friend out of you! 
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> -Tea


End file.
